The 6th book
by Pr1nCeSs
Summary: Ok.This is my 2nd try of Hp fan-fic,This is about Harry in the 6th bk. (my version)
1. The phone call & the dream

"So." said Uncle Vernon, his voice soft & dangerous.  
  
Harry & the Dursleys have just arrived back to Privet Drive from the train station.  
  
The drive back home was torture. Uncle Vernon, after being spoken to about the treatment of Harry by Lupin, Moody, the Weasleys.  
  
"So what?" said Harry innocently.  
  
"So! Your Uncle Vernon, being spoken to like this by...by...your kind! What have you being telling those people, boy?" Uncle Vernon said, his purple face very close to Harry's.  
  
"Nothing! Really!" he added when Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to fire, Harry supposed, more nasty remarks." They must have found it all out themselves because of...their uh, power you know."  
  
"I see! But I can assure you, boy, that if you think I'm going to treat you better, you have another thing coming."  
  
Harry nodded meekly. He turned and was just about to go back to his room.  
  
"Out! OUT!" screamed Aunt Petunia as she grabbed Harry by the scuff of his neck and threw him out into the Dursley's garden. Harry wanted to go back to his room but Aunt Petunia did not let him.  
  
"Now gimme your books boy! Ink stains on the bed! Think you are clever eh? I will keep them!"  
  
So she had found out that he had retrieved his spell books from the broom cabinet & was studying them by night. She now kept all his spell books in her & Uncle Vernon's bedroom. (She ordered Harry to move the books. She didn't want to touch those 'thingys' as she said)  
  
"I don't want to touch those...things!" So now, only when the family is going to bed will she let Harry go back to his room.  
  
Now was the evening and he had just eaten dinner. If you would call that a dinner. It consists of plain soup and a couple of vegetable stems. Not exactly a meal eh?  
  
Just then the phone rang. Uncle Vernon, who was reading his Grunnings manual, grunted and told Harry to take the call. Harry went to the phone & picked it up.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Is that you?" said a familiar voice that made Harry felt warm.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry replied, unable to believe that it was true. He was really surprised even though yesterday at the train station Lupin & Moody had said they would make sure he, Harry, was well-taken care of. But he didn't think they'd be so fast in doing that.  
  
Ever since Sirius had disappeared into the veil in the department of mysteries, Harry felt as though he lost his parents all over again. Sirius was his godfather, and Harry really was glad he has at least someone, his kin.  
  
"Now tell me truthfully Harry, did your aunt and uncle treat you well?" Lupin inquired.  
  
Harry glanced at Uncle Vernon, startled, because Uncle Vernon was also staring at Harry. Glaring with distaste, more like.  
  
"So who's on the phone? And why are you taking so long?" Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Its my godfather's friend." Harry said purposely.  
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned into a shade of puce. He stood up, wrenched the phone from Harry's hand and spoke, "May I know who is this?"  
  
Uncle Vernon's sound was highly unusual, very polite, which Harry knew later on nothing good will happen.  
  
And he was right.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" Uncle Vernon shouted into the receiver and slammed it down, breathing hard.  
  
"Go.Go.Go back to your room."  
  
"I cant! Aunt doesn't allow-"  
  
"Now I permit! Go now, boy!"  
  
Harry obeyed instantly. He was very relieved. He did not receive any scoldings. The first time. Definitely the first.  
  
Up into his room a brown owl, very much like Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, distracted him. A scroll was tied to the owl's leg and Harry hurried to retrieve it. The owl, who was small, hooted gratefully having relieved the burden of its load, turned and flew off into the glorious sunset.  
  
Harry hurriedly opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I cant believe how dense I am. I should have owl you! Send me your reply.  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry grabbed a parchment and scribbled his reply.  
  
Dear Lupin,  
  
I guess you could have done that. It must be hard for you. One minute you are speaking to me and another your ears suddenly suffer a major blow. Really sorry. Uh. Not at all well here, I'm still treated pretty much the same. And don't cause any trouble here. Please don't come here.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry walked over to Hedwig, who was nestling in her cage. "Take this to Lupin, you know who he is, don't you?" Hedwig hooted feebly as Harry tied the letter to her feet.  
  
Hedwig took off leaving Harry. Harry was suddenly tired and hungry.( who doesn't when one have that kind of meal?) 


	2. Rescued to Grimmauld's Place

Harry woke up groggily and saw that Hedwig had came back. He quickly retrieved the scroll and opened it eagerly. Any sign of the wizarding world help him endure the long summer with the Dursleys,  
  
Harry,  
  
I knew it. The Dursleys wouldn't change. But fear not Harry, we'll be getting you out of there in no time. And I can't promise I won't come to Privet Drive. But try to endure, Harry.  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry felt happier than he have been in days. He was going to leave the Dursleys soon, away from his aunt and uncle, who he sure wouldn't miss.  
  
Harry went down to breakfast in which, as usual, the Dursleys were all seated eating toast. He sat down and took one. He like it best when the Dursleys treat him as invisible. He almost choked when Uncle Vernon spoke. To him, in fact.  
  
"So, uh, did you hear from your godfather?" Uncle Vernon asked, rather nonchalantly, but Harry can tell he is dying to know.  
  
Harry couldn't bear to tell Uncle Vernon that his godfather is dead. One, if he confesses that, then it made the fact that Sirius is dead sound so...final. Second, he thought that Sirius, the escape convict, has a sort of control over Uncle Vernon. He sure didn't want Harry's godfather to know he had been treating Harry poorly.  
  
"Yeah. He sent me a letter yesterday." Harry improvised, although he felt like saying the truth. He can't live in denial all his life.  
  
"I see." Uncle Vernon said distractedly. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was having thoughts. Whether he should start treating Harry better or leave it because he usually doesn't care about wizards. He despises them.  
  
Harry finished his toast and got up.  
  
But there is a crack like a whip. A crack sound produced when wizards apparate or disapparate.  
  
Suddenly, two wizards appeared in the spick and span Dursleys' kitchen. One wore a worn brown wizard robe and the other wore a dark teal one. They are Lupin and Mr Weasley.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but did not know what to say. It's too sudden.  
  
"Hi, all." Lupin said, as if he frequently apparate to Muggles' homes uninvited.  
  
"Yeah! Good day!" said Mr Weasley happily, waving merrily at Harry and the frightened Dursleys, who by now have crowded into a corner, cowering, with Uncle Vernon in front. Mr Weasley went to examine the plugs and electronic television. "Harry, go up to your room and pack your things. I'm taking you to Grimmauld's Place." Lupin said to Harry as Harry nodded and at lightning speed, ran up to his room.  
  
To the Dursleys he said politely, "I apologize for coming here uninvited. I'm here to take Harry, and he will stay at Grimmauld's Place and I will make sure he safely goes to school when term starts."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted but said nothing. He must be too frightened.  
  
"I will take it as a yes, then." Said Lupin amiably.  
  
Harry came back down with his trunk. He had also took back his spell books from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom.  
  
Mr Weasley clapped his hands once. "Done! I see! We better get going, Remus."  
  
"Right. So, Harry, say goodbye to your relatives then." Lupin said gently, as he took out a pot of floo powder.  
  
"Uh, goodbye." Harry mumbled and turned to go. He helped himself to some floo powder and threw it into the Dursleys' fireplace. The flames turned emerald green and Harry shouted "Twelve Grimmauld's Place!" clearly and disappeared.  
  
Harry pin his hands down by his sides and closed his eyes. The place was swirling and he was passing other people's fireplaces. He could feel the toast he ate just now churning inside his stomach. 


	3. Back to home sweet home

Harry coughed violently and he looked around at his surroundings. His view now is the view in which last year at Hogwarts, he broke into Professor Umbridge's office to use her fireplace to talk to Sirius.  
  
Now, coming back to Grimmauld's Place, he felt strangely comforted but still unhappy. He didn't think he could stand to be in a place where happy memories still lay, in which none will occur ever again because Sirius is dead.  
  
When Sirius fell into the veil, never to be seen again, he knew that he can never be happy again, and it's like he was losing his parents all over again.  
  
Lupin and Mr Weasley had arrived, dusting away ashes and dirt from their robes.  
  
"Go with Remus to find the others, Harry. I'll find Molly." Mr Weasley said and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, Harry." Said Lupin warmly.  
  
Harry followed Lupin up the stairs with his trunk. The place was familiar to Harry and he remembered Sirius singing 'Oh Merry Hippogriff' during Christmas time last year..  
  
"There you are, Harry! Hermione and Ron had already arrived here, in the morning. After unpacking come downstairs for lunch." Lupin said cheerfully. Too cheerful, Harry thought.  
  
Harry opened the wooden door into the room, dragging his trunk and Hedwig. There was frantic scribbling of quills when Harry entered. Hermione was at the table, doing homework whereas Ron was looking at himself in the mirror and muttering darkly.  
  
"Oh! Harry!" Hermione saw Harry and beamed at him.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was still at the mirror. He heard vaguely some words Ron was muttering. "Spattergroit..they are..freckles!..How dare he.. but still.."  
  
"Uh..Ron?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi! Hi, Harry!" Ron said as he saw his friend.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Ron! I told you they are just freckles! Not spattergroit!" Hermione said, exasperated and rolling her eyes.  
  
Ron ignored her.  
  
"Harry, come on! Unpack your trunk and let's go down for lunch." Ron said.  
  
Harry unpacked his trunk while Hermione and Ron talked. He was glad that they are doing that. He didn't want them to ask him about Sirius. "I'm so excited and anxious!" said Hermione animatedly. "Any day now our OWLs results will come!"  
  
"Yeah. I know you will do well. I'm not so excited though. Who knows. If my results arrive it may be so poor that I even got lesser OWLs than Fred and George."Ron said gloomily.  
  
"What about me? I'm worse than you, Ron!" Harry said to Ron, indignant.  
  
"Well, maybe, but still." Ron replied.  
  
Harry finished unpacking his trunk and the three of them went downstairs. 


End file.
